Abby is Leaving Heartlake City
Hiiiii girls ! I'm going to write what Fiona and I have played! It's a story! I hope you like it! Characters & Introducion Abby: A girl who goes to Elvendale City because her grand sister works there. She's unhappy and she doesn't really like her sister. She had an accident while skiing this winter, so now she has crutches. Miok: Abby's sister. She works in a crystal fabric in Elvendale City. Now the whole family goes there. She lent her phone to Abby to be able to take some photos of the High School. Jeyna: Abby and Miok's mom, she wants to do the best evening for her daugther Abby in Heartlake City. Olivia: She had to go shopping for her mom, and by the way she meets Abby, her school friend. Abby was crying in front of the High School. Emma, Stephanie and Andrea: Olivia's best friends. They want to do a surprise party for Abby to say her goodbye at the Amusement Park. Mia: She has a grand brother called Daniel and she built a tree house with him. Ben: He is a boy who goes to Heartlake High. He likes Abby a little bit… Sophie: It's a girl of Lego City. She's here for 1 year cause her dad has to work here, now she lives at Olivia's house. She's Abby's friend. Chapter 1 It's the evening in Heartlake City, Olivia saw Abby and she goes to her. Olivia: Oh! Hi! What are you doing here? Are you crying? Why then? Does your leg hurt? Abby: Hm... what? Me? *sniff* No! I'm okay, my leg is okay. Look, I can stand up without my crutches! Ohhh ! Oooohhh.............!!!!!?!??! Abby falls on Olivia's hands! Olivia: Are... are you okay now? Be careful. Abby: Ohh... Thank you. It was just an imbalance... Olivia: Ok, what are you doing here at school? It's a holiday! Abby: Well, I'm enjoying to be here... You know, in 2 days I'll leave HLC... and I wanted to do a party and see my friend and best friends too, but... I think it's all lost. My mom says we're to busy. Olivia gets an idea to do a surprise party for her: It's pity because I don't know if you know, that but tomorrow waves at the beach should be great for surfing! Would you like to come? You should enjoy the waves because in Elvendale City aren't any beaches. Abby: My leg isn't perfect to surfing, so... I don't know... Sorry, I have to go now. Bye Olivia.... I will miss you so much.. That's so fast to say bye, but.. yes, bye. Olivia: Ok, bye! Abby a little bit shocked goes to the pizzeria (she loves pizza, that's her favourite food) and Miok and Jeyna are waiting on her in the porch of the pizzeria. She lost the phone of her sister at the school. Chapter 2 Jeyna: Abby, tonight is your one last night in Heartlake City so we are going to eat your favourite food, pizza! Which one do you want? Jeyna has enough money for 3 pizzas and for 3 drinks. Abby: Well, I want… This one with pineapple! Jeyna: Okay, and you, Mio…? Abby: Oh no! I want the one with the mushrooms!!! Miok: I want to have the original, with a lot of cheese. Abby: No! Sorry mum, I want to have the other… Well, can I have two? Miok: Whaaaaat? But… Jeyna: Thank you Miok, you're the best, and you, Abby, too! The man who works at the pizzeria comes and Jeyna orders the pizzas and the drinks. Jeyna: Okay Abby, in the shop over there they sell simes caps, and for a souvenir of Heartlake City you can choose one. Miok: Mum, I think a photo is great. Jeyna: What do you think, Abby? Do you want to have a souvenir?…Abby?!??! Abby is watching the lack: Ehm… what? Yes… I mean… souvenir? Eh yes, sure! Jeyna: Right!!! Oliver comes with the pizzas and the drinks. Jeyna: Have a good meal, Abby! Oh ok then Miok, we're going to eat the pizza together, alright? Abby: Thanks! Miok: Mum! You can have the pizza! I'm going to buy tacos! See you!!!!! She goes with her backpack. Jeyna: NOOOOOOO! Miok! She goes under and stop Miok. Jeyna: Listen, we have to have the BEST evening EVER for Abby! You promised that you will help me! Come on! Miok: Okay! Sorry! (she says to the taco seller) Jeyna (back to the pizzeria): So sorry Abby, I had to... to... go... to go to... to the toilets! Abby: That's ok! Miok: Oh, you are going to be fat! You eat one pizza and now you eat a second one?!?!!? Abby: Yes, I'm hungry! Chapter 3 It's the night in Heartlake City. The sky is black, Abby now has her new cap and she's sleeping. The next morning is the birthday of Heartlake City. Olivia isn't sleeping - she's talking on her phone with her friends. Olivia: You know, I think it's hard for her, she just loved Heartlake City, so I think we have to do something. Do you think so, girls? Mia: Yes, you're right. Stephanie: Oh yeah, then she can have a great goodbye of all her friends and Heartlake City. Kate: Yup! I think we are going to do something tomorrow, maybe we are going to invite her, and we're going to have an awesome day together! Olivia: That was my idea too, Kate! What do you think? Mia, Stephanie, Andrea, Emma, Sophie: Okay! Why not. It's now the next day, the penultimate day for Abby in Heartlake City. Abby: Mom! Today Heartlake City has a b-day! Can we go to the sea to watch that, whatever it is? Please please please pleeeeeease! Miok: Are you a baby, Abby? Why are you acting like one?!??? Abby: Hey! I love Heartlake City and... Jeyna: Stoooooooooooooop! Miok, come. We go out. We also need a fresh air! Miok: ..... Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooookaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy moooooooooom... They are at the lake... And oh! There are all her friends! Chapter 4 Abby: Hey? Kate? Sophie? Emma? Andrea? Stephanie? Mia? Olivia? Guuuuuuuuuuuys! What a coincidence to see you! Can we all be together please? Kate: Well, BFF, we all are here for you. We wanted to do a suprise for you, because you are going to leave Heartlake City. Mia and Stephanie are coming with some balloons. ������✨�� Olivia's robot is singing with Andrea the song " 'Cause Friends 'Trust Friends". Abby is a little bit crying. She wants to say 100000000 times thank you, but she can't! Abby hugs her BFF. Then they all go to the hot dog stand and they are all sitting together and eating on the side of the parcel performance. There is a mega pop star group. It's an awesome day. The night is coming and now all have to go home, Abby too. But her mom saw she was with her friends so she let her stay... Abby saw Ben...�������������� Chapter 5: Ben: ... Hi.... Hi Abby! Abby: Ohhhhh..... hi...hi Ben! Ben: ... Are you... I mean... Sorry, how are you? Abby: Well, fine... And you?... :)￼ Chapter 6: Ben : good but sad Abby: .. wha..?why sad ? Ben : because of next year... Abby : what it has next year ? Ben : you're not here.Category:Stories